Matching shipments of goods to carriers can be a tedious undertaking. Currently, much of the matchmaking between shippers and carriers is carried out by third parties, such as brokers. The involvement of brokers, as well as the use of older means of communication and tracking can lead to increased costs or loss of potential income. The increased costs can include increased overhead payments to third parties, and loss of potential income can stem from increased time to find a carrier for each shipment, carriers moving equipment that is not fully utilized, and unexpected delays or exceptions that are not adequately communicated to the shipper.